i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking water dispenser that cools drinking water provided by the bottle to dispense cold water, or heats the drinking water to dispense hot water.
ii) Description of the Related Art
A drinking water dispenser (water dispenser) for cooling or heating, and dispensing drinking water, such as mineral water, supplied from a bottle is commonly used. For example, this drinking water dispenser is used for drinking water supply not only in an office but also in a home.
It is known concerning such a drinking water dispenser that drinking water heated in a hot water tank is circulated in a cold water tank (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2005-249266 and 2009-046150).
It is also known that convection of water or temperature is suppressed between a bottle which supplies drinking water and a cold water tank (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-196650).